


Hammock building

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi builds a hammock, Sebastian doubts its stability, and Felipe causes chaos again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Written for Historygeek12. They wanted the hammock scene from Death In Paradise. ;)

  
"It's not going to work"

Sebastian leans against the beach shack, grinning as he watches Kimi attach one end of the hammock to the shack and the other round the tree.

"It will" Kimi says flippantly "just you watch, Seb. Soon this hammock will be up and I will be able to doze comfortably in the sun" he turns around to grin at Sebastian "you could join me"

"I doubt that thing could hold you, never mind me!" Sebastian shakes his head as he watches Kimi deftly tie the hammock securely to the tree.

"And done!" Kimi steps back to admire his work.

"I'm impressed" Sebastian says, handing Kimi a beer as he walks over "but I bet you it won't stay up"

"What do you bet me?" Kimi asks, looking at Sebastian as he takes a sip of the beer.

Sebastian thinks for a little bit, before a devious look enters his eyes "I'll bet you.....a whole week of me cooking"

Kimi's eyes widen "Are you serious?"

"I am" Sebastian nods, a twinkle in his eye, "If it falls, however, you get to cook all week"

"Deal!" Kimi says holding his hand out for Sebastian to shake.

Sebastian takes the offered hand and then points towards the hammock "Go on then, in you go!"

Kimi grins at Sebastian, handing him the beer and almost swaggering to the hammock.

Sebastian tries not to laugh as he watches Kimi awkwardly get into the hammock, but the smile falls from his face as he sees the hammock stay up with Kimi in it.

Kimi smiles at him triumphantly "So, Sebby. It looks like you're cooking!" Kimi leans back in the hammock, putting his hands under his head to enjoy the sunshine.

Sebastian groans and hides his face in his hands. He doesn't mind cooking, but honestly, when you cook for a living, sometimes it's nice not to have to cook for yourself and even though he won't admit it, Kimi makes a mean lasagna.

"I guess you'd better get everything ready, Seb" Kimi says "I fancy a nice risotto tonight"

"Yeah, yeah" Sebastian grumbles, folding his arms across his chest. Kimi merely chuckles, he was used to the grumpy mood Seb got himself into when he lost something.

But, dear reader, Kimi is so focused on laughing at Sebastian that he doesn't notice the curious little Felipe crawling along the rail of the house.

The lizard glances at the hammock and cocks his head to the side. What is that thing? He looks at the distance between himself and the funny shaped thing Kimi is lying in, and thinks: Maybe I can jump that!

With a little leap, Felipe jumps from the shack and onto the hammock. Thankfully, he lands safely on Kimi's chest.

Kimi looks at Felipe in surprise before he hears a creak and suddenly he finds himself sprawled on the floor next to a broken hammock.

Sebastian cannot stop laughing at the expression of shock and bewilderment on Kimi's face.

"Looks like you're cooking tonight!" Sebastian says, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Sebastian can then suddenly feel scurrying up his leg and he glances down to see Felipe crawling up him.

Sebastian holds his arm out and allows the little lizard to crawl up his arm and sit in the crock of his elbow, looking very pleased with himself.

"You!" Kimi points an accusing finger at Felipe as he stands up slowly "After everything I've done for you, you do this. Do I have to remind you that he threw you against the wall?"

"Ah, he knows that was an accident, don't you little guy?" Sebastian reaches out to gently scratch Felipe under the chin, which he loves.

"I knew I should not have let you get to know him" Kimi grumbles as he makes his way into the house.

"Oh you're just sore because you have to make me lasagna tonight" Sebastian replies as he sets the lizard down gently on the railing before following Kimi inside.

Felipe, meanwhile, listens to the two men bicker in the house and feels a sense of pride in causing chaos once again.....

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D 
> 
> Oh and I thought this was a good time to say, I'm going to give up this AU to anyone who wants it. I know I've been asked to write more but due to my job and life in general, I really don't mind if you go ahead and write whatever you want with this AU! I really don't mind since I'd love to see what you all come up with. I'm just really sorry I can't continue this universe, I may come back from time to time but it's yours to do whatever you like with!


End file.
